House of Stevens
by Swimming Poole
Summary: The TwittyStevens Connection has landed a gig at the House of Mouse,hopefully nothing goes wrong. Reviews are welcome as usual,even though this story has been discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

"House of Stevens"

"I can't believe we're actually here!" shouted Louis, only to be shushed by Ren. "Quiet, the show hasn't even started yet." "I don't blame him" intercepted Twitty. "I, myself, can't believe that we've actually received an invitation to do a gig at the House of Mouse!"

It's true; the Twitty/Stevens Connection was going to play as special musical guests at the House of Mouse. Twitty received a letter 2 weeks ago confirming this. He was so excited that the band was going to play at a club. Louis, on the other hand, was excited that the gig was at the House of Mouse, the "tooniest place on earth". He knew he was going to see every toon in Toontown (or at least every toon in Toontown's Disney district), including his favorite: Goofy!

Louis looked from backstage into the crowd, everywhere he looked he found bundles of animated joy. He saw Bambi and Thumper at one table, and saw Aladdin and Jasmine with their animal sidekicks at their side at another. He noticed that Rajah, Princess Jasmine's tiger, leering hungrily at Bambi and Thumper. That was almost mirrored by Beans, who was also with the band, looking at the 3 little pigs with the image of bacon galore dancing in his head.

"And now, here's the mouse that gets even while Donald Duck gets mad: Mickey Mouse!" said Mike the Microphone, the House of Mouse's resident announcer. The show had officially started, and Mickey had gotten into place at that moment. The audience, as well as Louis, Ren, Twitty, and Beans, applauded Mickey. "Hiya everybody! Welcome to the House of Mouse. We have a special musical guest for tonight..." said Mickey before he was cut short by Mortimer Mouse in the audience. "Let me guess, it isn't O'Malley and the Alley Cats?" he said sarcastically. "Nope" replied Mickey. "Ha-cha-cha, I knew it. Have you all noticed by now that this happens all the time to them?" "Don't ruin the show Mort" said Mickey. "Anyway, our musical guest is: the Twitty/Stevens Connection!" The audience responded to that with a nice, solid applause, something that pleased Twitty. "We'll be seeing them later on in the show, see ya then!"

At that moment, Mickey went off and came backstage where he saw Minnie talking to the gang. "Is everyone ready?" asked Minnie. "Actually, we're still waiting for Tawny" said Ren. Tawny was going to arrive a little late since she had to do a little bit of work at home. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream that sounded a lot like... "Tawny!" shouted Ren and Twitty. Then they saw Tawny limp backstage like she was attacked. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" questioned Minnie. "I was attacked by a lion" responded Tawny. "This can't be good for the act..." said Mickey. Twitty didn't like the sound of that.

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not good!" exclaimed Twitty. He and Ren were in pieces over Tawny's terrible accident. "We know" said Minnie, who was trying to console him while Pluto was attending to the injured Tawny. "Mickey's questioning all the guests to see who was the one that did this to her, so don't you worry."

Mickey came back from questioning the guests. "So, who was it?" asked Twitty. "Well gang, I asked every single guest and came back with one perpetrator" Said Mickey. Then he turned back and said "You can come in now". So entered the perpetrator: it was not a lion like Tawny said (so rules out Simba, Mufasa, and Scar), but the mischievous Stitch! Lilo was with him too. "Well, his bite definitely felt like a lion's" Tawny responded to the little blue chomper being the responsible one. "I want to say I'm sorry that Stitch bit you" said Lilo with a sigh, looking at Stitch with a grimace. Stitch just growled softly with guilt. "Stitch sorry" he then said. As they walked out, Lilo took a mug that was full of coffee and threw it in the trash (perhaps it was one of Stitch's caffeine surges that did this).

"Now what do we do?" asked a worried Louis. Not even a cheeseburger and an autograph from Goofy (both of which he just received, by the way) could cheer him up with Tawny like this. "Hmm" thought Mickey. "How about you boys hold auditions for a temporary replacement for Tawny?" "Not a really bad idea, the only thing I should add is that we should keep the news of Tawny's injury. That way nobody makes a big deal of it" said Ren. Little did they know that a familiar bovine blabbermouth was eavesdropping on them.

Immediately, something was going on onstage. "And now, here's Clarabelle Cow with a Main Street Gossip NEWS FLASH!" announced Mike the Microphone. "Uh-oh" muttered Mickey and Minnie in unison. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" asked a worried Ren. "Hello there everybody!" Clarabelle greeted the audience after the applause died down. "I'm giving you this special gossip because this has just been announced. Word on the street is that Tawny Dean of the Twitty/Stevens Connection has suffered a terrible injury, and now the band is holding auditions for her temporary replacement!" Immediately, to the dismay of everyone backstage, all the guests in the House of Mouse ran backstage to where the band was. "Leave it to Clarabelle to spill the beans" said Minnie sheepishly. Beans popped up from behind. "She wasn't referring to you" said an agitated Ren. "Oh well" began Twitty. "let's get started, shall we everyone?"


End file.
